Loose Errands
The Bounty Hunter Aaray walked into the back room of the Nexus Room cantina where Nem'ro the Hutt rested. It was a rough spot, people were getting arrested from everything from cheating at Sabaac to just making a joke at Nem'ro's expense. As Aaray approached Nem'ro, she could hear the Houk next to him insult her. "Look Boss, little woman come to beg for mighty Nem'ro's attention!" "Shut up Carnus!" replied the Hutt. "This 'little woman' is the Bounty Hunter who's been sweeping the scum from my streets.." Nem'ro turned to Aaray. "Pardon him, what he lacks in manners he makes up for in size. You are in the presence of Nem'ro the Hutt. Everything you see in Jigunna belongs to mine." Aaray smirked, roughly 10 minutes with Nem'ro and she had already found his weakness. The Hutt then spoke again. "Mako says you're a famous bounty hunter from off-world. But I've never heard of you, and Mako says alot of things." This set the Zabrak into an uneased tone. "If Mako's ever lied i'm a Jedi you worm!" Nem'ro roared with laughter at the comment. "If I wasn't in such a good mood, you'd be 'escorted' out by Carnus here bounty hunter! So, tell me, why should I sponsor you?" Aaray laughed. "You simply won't find anyone better!" The Zabrak tensed, she felt as if she were being watched. Carnus smacked her back into focus. "Ha! We'll see about that!" laughed the Houk. Nam'ro gave Carnus a fierce look. "Don't you remember what happens when you interfere Carnus......?" The crime lord raised a remote and the Houk raised his hands up in fear. "Wait! No please! ACH........" Carnus fell to the floor and Nem'ro laughed. "Shock collar. Handy in my buisness." Aaray laughed as Carnus rised to his feet. "I thought Houks could take a punch!" Carnus rolled his eyes and Nem'ro roared. "You got spike, bounty hunter, insulting a Houk! I like that! But you still need to prove you're worthy." Aaray frowned, between Carnus pestering her at every chance and now learning that all the bounties she took out only gave her the ability to speak with Nem'ro, she was getting annoyed. "I have some......... errands to be done." said Nem'ro. "You're going to do them, Zabrak." "Fair enough." replied Aaray. Nem'ro smiled. He'd be getting his chores done, and if he chose to sponsor Aaray, glory. "Evocii. Nal Hutta's native species, are rebelling against me. I want you to kill their leader, Huttsbane. I want his head on my floor! He's deep into the swamp and protected, so you'll have to kill some Evocii to get to him, you don't have a soft spot for those filthy creatures do you?" Aaray sighed softly, she didn't like killing unless she had to, there was always a chance they had a family like she did. "No. Send the coordinates to my datapad, my number is 12345." She turned to Carnus. "Not a word about that number, Houk." Carnus chuckled. 'Amazing, I have the same combination on my cargo hold!' thought the Houk. "Ok." said Aaray. "I'll head to Huttsbane now, wish me luck!" "You're gonna need it." the Hutt and the Zabrak heard Carnus mutter under his breath. "Carnus!" roared Nem'ro as he raised the remote to the shock collar. Both Aaray and Carnus put their hands up, Carnus for fear and Aaray to stop Nem'ro. "Wait wait!" yelled Aaray. Nem'ro looked at her in confusion. "May I?" Aaray said with a smile. Nem'ro chuckled and handed her the remote. Carnus screamed as the shock collar did it's job. "Let that be a lesson to obey your boss, Carnus." said the Zabrak. Nem'ro roared with laughter. "I'm gonna have fun with you, Bounty Hunter!" Carnus raised to his feet. "Ugh........ when you have that filthy Huttsbane's head, speak with Juda. She pay you." Aaray nodded. "Appreciated." The Zabrak left the room, with her trigger-finger ready and an eagerness waiting to be quenched. Category:Aaray Category:SWTOR Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Fiction